Une vie de rêve
by Callirhoe
Summary: Draco vit une vie parfaite. Il a une petite amie qu'il aime, des meilleurs amis géniaux, son directeur adoré accepte de réaliser son souhait le plus cher. Que réver de plus? Surprise à la fin...


Salut à tous, je me lance dans un nouveau one shot. Il est dans un style bien différent du dernier... Enfin je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir ma fic, qui je l'espère vous ferra bien rire.

Cette fic est un one shot, mais je pense en écrire d'autres dans la même lancée.

Enfin bref. Les personnes ne sont pas à moi (merci JK), et je persévère la tradition d'un couple qui connaît un certain succès sur fanfiction.

... Mais je dois vous l'avouer, je suis une fan du genre de la "nouvelle" et du retournement de situation. Enfin je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir.

Si vous aimez ma façon d'écrire, j'ai d'autres fics (mais non ce n'est pas du tout de la pub).

A bientôt! Callirhoe

* * *

Draco sortit de la salle commune des Serpents et se dirigea vers la grande salle, accompagné de Crabe et Goyle. Les couloirs étaient inhabituellement vides, mais il n'y fit pas attention. A deux pas derrière lui, gorille n°1 (Crabe) discutait avec gorille n°2 (Goyle) du dernier cours de potion. Draco n'arrivait pas à saisir tout ce que Goyle disait. Sa voix lui semblait étrangement lointaine et le peu de mots que le Prince des Serpentards entendait n'avait a priori aucun rapport avec Rogue et son cours. Pourtant Draco savait que ses amis parlaient de potion. Mais passons. Sans comprendre comment ils y étaient arrivés, Malefoy se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle. Il haussa les épaules, depuis le temps, il pouvait faire le chemin des cachots à la grande salle les yeux fermés. C'est vrai qu'il vivait ici depuis sept ans maintenant. Poudlard était sa deuxième maison. Draco savait qu'il serait un peu ému en partant, mais enfin, il n'était pas fâché d'en avoir fini avec ses études et de pouvoir, l'année suivante, réellement commencer la vie active. Il se dirigea vers la table des Vert et Argent où Harry, Ron et Hermione lui faisaient de grands gestes. Ils lui avaient gardé une place au milieu d'eux. Tout sourire, Draco prit place à côté de la Gryffondor et l'embrassa langoureusement après avoir salué amicalement le reste du trio.

-Tu as bien dormi mon petit dragon adoré ? demanda Hermione.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas dormir sans t'avoir à mes côtés ma chérie, répondit l'intéressé.

Les quatre amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils se moquèrent de Rogue et de ses cheveux gras, de Pansy-gueule-de-pékinois, et de nombreux autres élèves de Serpentards. Draco se sentait très heureux. Tout au long du petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas arrêté de regarder sa petite amie et de l'embrasser. Il l'aimait. Il n'aurait pu dire depuis combien d'années, ses souvenirs se perdaient dans une brume opaque qu'il ne cherchait pas à éclaircir, trop concentré à profiter de son bonheur présent.

Pendu aux lèvres de la belle Rouge et Or, Malefoy fut étonné de se trouver tout d'un coup devant la salle de Métamorphose. Il soupira de contentement. La journée s'annonçait belle puisqu'il la commençait avec son professeur préféré, Minerva Macgonagall. Il s'assit au second rang, derrière la luxuriante chevelure d'Hermione. Il avait déserté son dernier rang pour se rapprocher de sa belle et pour entendre plus distinctement la voix mélodieuse de son bien aimé professeur de Métamorphoses.

Le cours passa en un éclair. Draco essaya de se remémorer le sujet de la leçon, mais celui-ci semblait devenir de plus en plus obscur à mesure qu'il tentait de s'en souvenir. Le Serpentard arrêta là ses recherches quand Hermione le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna dans un coin.

-Draco chéri, commença-t-elle, je dois aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Tu n'as qu'à aller avec Harry et Ron. On se voit ce soir.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre jusque là.

Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa du bout des lèvres et s'en alla. Draco la regarda s'éloigner avec des larmes dans les yeux. Merlin ! il ne supportait pas qu'elle le laisse seul. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne pouvait comprendre comment il avait pu la faire souffrir autant. Et le jour où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour lui semblait être un rêve. C'était cela, Draco vivait un rêve parfait. Son unique crainte aujourd'hui était de se réveiller, de perdre ses nouveaux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry, mais surtout de perdre Hermione. La reine de ses nuits.

Alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner en souriant, les deux Gryffondors le prirent par le bras. Et en l'espace d'une seconde, ils filaient à toute vitesse sur leurs balais dans leur tenues de Quidditch. Harry et Draco se faisaient des passes avec le Souafle et tentait de marquer. Ron était devant les anneaux et bloquait leurs tirs. Le vert et argent devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient très doués. Au bout d'une heure de jeu et de franche rigolade pour nos trois amis, Ron, fatigué, alla s'asseoir dans les gradins. Les deux attrapeurs se lancèrent alors à la poursuite d'un Vif d'Or que Ron avait libéré. Après un ballet aérien effréné, le Serpentard dut s'avouer vaincu.

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur Harry ! Félicitations.

-Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus Drake. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre.

Heureux et fourbus, ils rejoignirent Ron dans les gradins.

Peu après, ils étaient tout trois dans les couloirs. Ils riaient à une blague que venait de lancer Harry sur le professeur de Potions, quand tout à coup ils rencontrèrent deux Serpentards qui menaçaient un premier année de Pouffsoufle. Harry sortit sa baguette et s'approcha, mais Draco fut plus rapide et en deux sorts bien placés, ses deux compatriotes se trouvèrent pendus au mur par le caleçon. Draco se tourna vers le Pouffsoufle

-Au moindre problème tu peux appeler Draco Malefoy. Je viendrais t'aider quoi qu'il arrive.

Le premier année le remercia et après s'être copieusement moqué des Serpentards, il partit rejoindre sa salle commune.

-Bravo Draco ! s'exclama Ron, je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

-Mais si voyons ! Tu es un excellent sorcier Ron, comme toute ta famille d'ailleurs !

-Merci Drake, c'est gentil.

Après un dernier regard aux Serpents, Harry lança :

-Ils devraient avoir honte d'agir ainsi.

-C'est vrai, et j'ai honte d'appartenir à cette maison. La voix de Draco était triste.

Harry et Ron le consolèrent, en lui affirmant qu'il était différent des autres Serpentards. L'exception qui confirme la règle. Et le survivant lui affirma que son appartenance aux Vert et Argent ne représentait rien à leurs yeux, car lui-même avait failli entrer dans cette maison. Le blond eut soudain une idée. Une idée géniale. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore. Il quitta précipitamment ses deux amis en parlant d'un supposé devoir en retard. Un peu étonnés de la précipitation de son départ, Harry et Ron n'en firent néanmoins pas grand cas.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « Hermione je t'aime de toutes les forces possibles sur cette terre et même au-delà » Draco se retrouva devant le bureau du directeur. Il avait trouvé son bureau sans la moindre difficulté. Son emplacement s'était imposé à lui comme une évidence. Draco toqua.

-Entrez M Malefoy.

Il pénétra dans l'antre du vénérable directeur. Les genoux du jeune homme tremblaient à cause du culte qu'il vouait à l'illustre Albus Dumledore. Très haut de plafond, le bureau était une véritable cathédrale du savoir. Sur les murs couraient des rayonnages interminables de livres. Des chandelles flottaient dans l'air, irréelles, projetant sur les murs des ombres fantasmagoriques. La table de travail semblait irrémédiablement encombrée de parchemins de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs. Sur certains des parchemins des plumes se mouvaient, tenues par une main invisible qui tantôt semblait hésiter, ou au contraire semblait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter d'écrire. Au milieu de la pièce, sur un autel de pierre, un nombre incalculable de fioles et d'alambiques glougloutait des potions de toutes couleurs, qui éparpillaient des arcs-en-ciel dans les nuages du plafond. Dans un coin, une vasque de marbre était surmontée d'une étagère, où s'alignaient des milliers de fioles de cristal contenant un liquide argenté. Les souvenirs de toute une vie et peut-être même plus. A l'opposé Albus Dumbledore était assis, statuesque, sur un trône d'or devant des rideaux de velours rouge. Son visage impassible imposait le respect et respirait la sagesse seuls ses yeux, derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, semblaient animés de vie. A côté de lui Fumseck resplendissait de mille feux. Son regard mordoré, fixé sur le jeune Serpentard, attendait avec une patience impériale, qu'il exprime le sujet de sa présence.

C'est ainsi que, pétrifié par son admiration pour le sorcier, Draco s'adressa davantage au phénix.

-Maître tout puissant, je vous implore de me changer de maison, bégaya t il, je suis amoureux fou d'Hermione Granger, et je ne peux vivre quand je suis loin d'elle. Tout est alors fade et sans saveur. En trois mots : je l'aime.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. La voix résonna dans la pièce comme sortie de nulle part.

Extatique, Draco manqua de peu sauter au cou de son idole. Comme par magie, et c'en était certainement, sa cravate se teinta de rouge et or, ainsi que ses chaussettes et son slip.

En un battement de cil, Draco se retrouva face à l'amour de sa vie à qui il annonça la merveilleuse nouvelle. Hermione, folle de joie et rayonnante de beauté, de l'avis du désormais jeune Gryffondor, embrassa ce dernier avec toute la passion dont elle était capable. Ivre de bonheur, Draco, fut soudain pris d'une inspiration soudaine, et, ayant foi en l'amour pour surmonter tous les obstacles, même un père irascible qu'il détestait, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa belle et mis un genou à terre.

Hermione, dit il, je n'ai pas de bague à t'offrir pour l'instant, mais devant Merlin je te jure de toujours te rendre heureuse. Alors, l'implora-t-il, veux tu devenir ma femme ?

OUI ! OUIIIIIIII ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! !

…..DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING….. DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING….. DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…..

Draco sursauta dans son lit. Les yeux hagards, il passa sa main sur son front. Il était trempé de sueur. Un rapide regard, lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il était en sécurité dans son lit aux tentures vertes. Le blond en pleura presque de soulagement. Par Merlin, et tous les mages réunis quel horrible cauchemar il venait de vivre. En repensant à toute cette mièvrerie pathétique… à ses déclarations passionnées à… Granger, cette sale sang de bourbe ! Draco ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit. Ses camarades de chambre émergeaient doucement du sommeil. Blaise se grattait machinalement les bijoux de famille, tandis que Crabe la bouche grande ouverte ronflait à en faire pâlir un troll de jalousie. Une matinée banale dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Draco laissa échappé un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'il était toujours membre de la maison des Vert et Argent. Il se leva, et pour être bien sûr se pinça le bras. AAAAAAAAAAAaaah ! Non d'un hyppogriffe ! Qu'est ce que ça faisait mal ! Le blond regarda avec douleur la marque rouge que ses ongles avaient laissé sur sa peau blafarde. Heureusement celle-ci allait bientôt s'estomper. Par acquis de conscience, le jeune homme s'empressa de sortir de sa garde robe, les vêtements les plus verts qu'il pouvait se permettre de porter, en tenant compte des rigueurs de l'uniforme. Slip, chaussettes, boutons de chemises, chandail, cravate et gants (oui nous sommes en juin et alors ?) tout était d'une belle couleur verte. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas devenu daltonien en une nuit. L'absence de réactions vis-à-vis de sa tenue, mise à part quelque froncement de sourcils à la vue de ses gants, le rassura. Draco fixa son reflet en ajustant ses boutons de manchette en forme de serpents, il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Après la nuit d'enfer qu'il venait de vivre ce n'était pas si étonnant ! Rien que d'y repenser, le jeune homme vit ses joues prendre une indéfinissable couleur verte. « N'y pense plus Drake ! C'est fini maintenant ! » Se psalmodia le Serpentard, et c'est avec ces encouragements silencieux que Draco se força à aller dans la Grande Salle.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Draco n'arrivait pas à se sortir ce cauchemar de la caboche. Il trembla en repensant aux éloges, qu'il avait faite à cet abrutit de Potter et à ce moins que rien de Weasley ! Par Salazar tout puissant ! faite que le courrier lui apporte une lettre de ses parents adorés pour qu'il puisse trouver une parole amie !

Draco mangea et parla peu durant le déjeuner. Ses amis s'inquiétaient de la voir aussi amorphe, lui qui d'habitude ne manquait pas la moindre occasion de leur rappeler combien il était, le plus beau, le plus riche, le plus intelligent, le plus etc.… Mais trop avisés pour risquer de s'attirer les foudres du Prince, ils préféraient prendre leur distance. Au contraire, une jeune fille accompagnée, de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'approcha résolument du jeune blond. Alerté par des bruits de pas, et les murmures haineux des autres Serpentards, Draco leva la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez face celle qui avait hanté sa nuit.

-Bien dormis Malefoy ? Hermione affichait un sourire goguenard.

L'interpellé ouvrit grand la bouche, ahurit, ce qui déclancha l'hilarité du trio d'or.

-Comment… commença Draco.

-Si tu lisais tes cours tu saurais sale fouine. Et sur ce trait d'esprit typiquement hermionesque, les trois amis laissèrent le Prince et sa cours plantés devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

C'est alors que Draco se remémora la voix stridente de cette emmerdeuse de Macgonagal la veille, le forçant à venir au second rang, derrière la tignasse, indomptable et indomptée, de Granger dont il s'était allègrement moqué durant le cours. Il se souvint ensuite du regard lourd de menaces que la Gryffondor lui avait lancé. Il l'avait rencontrée plus tard dans la journée, elle l'avait fixé avec sa baguette, sans dire un mot. Il ne s'était pas caché pour se moquer d'elle. Mais maintenant il comprenait, elle lui avait lancé un sort informulé. Ce fameux sort que son professeur favori, Rogue, lui avait appris en occlumancie, qui permettait d'orchestrer les rêves de quelqu'un.

Cet horrible cauchemar, c'était Granger, le balafré et la belette qui lui avait infligé.

Les Vert et Argent regardaient leur « Prince » sans osé parler. Il le voyait devenir de plus en plus rouge et serrer les points de plus en plus fort. Ils se regardaient les uns les autres, s'interrogeant du regard pour savoir quoi faire, quand tout un coup un cri de rage les fit sursauter. Ayant pour un instant perdu sa classe aristocratique, Draco jurait comme un dresseur de Troll !

-Je me vengerais, bande de véracrasses rouges et puants !

Au loin l'éclat de trois rire lui répondit en écho.

* * *

Alors?

Désolée pour tous ceux d'entre vous qui aime un Draco gentil et complètement mièvre, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je me le représente.

Dites moi si vous aviez devinez que ce n'était pas la réalité.

Mon projet et donc d'écrire plusieurs one shot où Draco et Hermione se font des crasses. Je pense éventuellement faire participer à cette guerre Harry, Ron et les Serpentards les plus connus. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? Si vous avez des idées de blagues qu'ils pourraient se faire, dites moi!

Cette fois c'est la bonne.

A plus!

Merci d'être resté(e) jusqu'à la fin.

Beaucoup d'amour, Callirhoe.


End file.
